The Cost of Victory
The Cost of Victory was the 36th session of the Daevenfell campaign, and the fifth session of Chapter 7: The Crusade of the Damned Drow summary Ycaron and the Drow return to The Crimson Hold in triumph, and plan their next move. Quintillion's daughter Murmillo de Vara is recruited to fill the space left by Toksen Rot. She's a disgraced former gladiator, looking for redemption. Together with Har'tovh Kee, they decide to immediately strike Bastion before The March has time to regroup. The high elf also tells about a secret artifact stolen from The Domed City by Bryan Gainswood – a chalice of immeasurable power – that could turn the tide of war. The dwarf Thyr worries about a miner revolt, but is reluctantly made to join the invading forces. They leave the Yllaria behind, manned by a party of Drow to guard against an attack. Morass summary Kaine Morass recovers from a week long illness, and reminds the group that they can survive off magical Goodberries instead of foraging for rations. The company of thirteen depart Honour and Serval Locke leads the clan to a secret passage towards The Domed City, where the Ice River has dug a path beneath the Glacier. Omako makes a magical wooden friend called Root. Horrifying spiderlike creatures lurk right above, and eventually the clan has to sneak past them. Kaine sends in a diversion of fey spirits in the form of apes, and they manage to run past as the spiders explode themselves to kill the apes. Resistance summary Tír Annouhns crumbles beneath our heroes' feet, and they barely make it out before it crashes into the abyss. Back in the fey ruins, the hag from three months ago return along with her coven, furious about what the group just did. They defeat two of them, sending the final hag fleeing. Outside, the snow falls even heavier, and abyssal cracks have appeared in the ground. When the group reaches Woodrope, they find it under siege by The March. The voice of Bastion's commandant Friedrick Harrion rings out, asking Freddy Bollox to come and parlay. Edith sends her imp Junior to meet with him, as Oleg and Longreach fly the party stealthily into the city. Harrion explains they learned of Freddy Bollox' location through Ereth Floatsam, who's there with them. Vanderhelm kept them from straight up destroying Woodrope, knowing they have a common enemy: King Ycaron. Edith (through Junior) blames The March for the situation they're in, because of their dictatorial ways. Harrion is willing to let bygones be bygones, if they join forces against the Drow – Har'tovh Kee's puppets. With Hope's End gone, The March are now starting the titular March on foot, going south towards The Domed City. Harrion just wants to know who this Freddy Bollox really is. Edith counters that she wants to speak to the real people in charge – the ones with horns. Harrion lets his disguise slip, revealing himself as a tiefling of the Bateratu. Through Edith's reaction, he recognizes her as well. The rest of Woodrope is sceptical, but Edith lets Harrion enter the city alone, with some quick briefings about how in Woodrope, Ycaron is a name that means hope, while their enemy is known as Prince Dëdalon. Deep underground, a chained Bryan Gainswood is serving his sentence, gathering greybowl for the city. First appearances * Friedrick Harrion * Murmillo de Vara